


det. reagan peralta

by icetowns



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted, fluff?, they have a kid so it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icetowns/pseuds/icetowns
Summary: Jake and Amy's daughter learns about their job for a school assignment.





	det. reagan peralta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyperalta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/gifts).



> before you read this, i'd just like you to know that i usually don't publish what i write (actually, i never do), so despite me proofreading this five times over, it may not be great. however, a friend of mine told me not to doubt myself, so here we are. (i get that it looks like a solid block of text but that's bc i wrote it on my phone originally so i'm sorry ahhhh)

"Daddy, what are you doing?" The six year old says as she walks off of her mother's lap and towards the table.  
"I'm working a case." Jake replies.  
"Can you come play a game with me?" She asks him.  
"No, sorry Reagan, I just want to have this done by tomorrow." Jake tells her. Reagan groans.  
"Mommy!" She whines. "Dile que no!" Jake turns around to look at her as she walks back to her mom.  
"Sorry, mija." Amy replies. "El tiene que trabajar."  
"Oh, come on, Reags." Jake says to his daughter, sighing. Ever since Reagan was just a baby, Amy and her parents insisted on talking to her in Spanish whenever they got the opportunity. Now, she can speak both English and Spanish, which is amazing, but to Jake's dismay, Reagan uses it to keep things from him, usually when she's mad at him. "I have to work, honey."  
"You're always working." Reagan says, crossing her arms.  
"Sorry." Jake apologizes to her. "But you know I love you, and I want to hang out with you."  
"Yeah, it's just that our jobs take up a lot of time." Amy adds. Jake stops working on the case for a second and sits down where the two of them are.  
"Let's just talk for a while, okay?" Jake says to her with a smile on his face. Reagan looks back at Amy.  
"Yo no quiero, estoy brava con el." Reagan whines. Jake sighs. Spanish again.  
"Ya, Rey, por favor." Amy counters. Jake hopes what ever Amy's telling her will get her to talk to him. "Habla con el. Te está pidiendo perdón." Reagan seems to think about it for a second, but she appears to have accepted what ever Amy offered her.  
"Sure, daddy." Reagan says, turning to face Jake.  
"What have you got coming up at school?" Jake asks to get a conversation going.  
"Career week." Regan says.  
"And what happens then?" Jake asks her.  
"We learn about careers each day of the week, and on Friday we present a speech about our mommy or daddy's career in front of the class and the parents."  
"That's pretty cool!" Amy says, happily in an attempt to make her daughter more excited for this.  
"Hey, you know what?" Jake says, smiling at Reagan as well.  
"What?" She smiles back, getting excited at her father tone.  
"You should come down to the precinct with us!" Jake exclaims. "You can learn what our work is, why it takes so long, why it's important... and you can use it for your speech!"  
"Yeah!" Reagan cheers.

"Alright Rey, this is where I sit." Jake says, sitting down at his desk and putting his daughter in his lap. He points at the desk in front of him. "That's where mommy sits." Then he points around the precinct. "That's where Charles sits, that's where Terry sits, that's where Gina sits, Hitchcock and Scully are over there, and Captain Holt is in there."  
"Cool!" Reagan cheers. Amy walks over and sits down at her desk, smiling at the sight of her smiling husband and daughter. "So you and Mommy have the same job?"  
"Uh, no." Jake replies. "Mommy's a sergeant, so she has a higher rank than me. She's one of the people in charge of me, cause I'm just a detective."  
"Woah!" Reagan smiles. "That's cool, Mommy!"  
"Thanks, Rey!" Amy smiles back.  
"Oh look, if it isn't the entire Santiago-Peralta family!" Charles says as he walks up to them.  
"Charles!" Reagan cheers, jumping off of Jake's lap and wrapping her arm's around Charles' legs.  
"Reagan!" He cheers back. "What are you doing here?"  
"I need to do a speech at school about Mommy and Daddy's job, so I came here to see it." She replies as she backs away from Charles.  
"Oh, well, you have fun with that." Charles replies. "Your parents, especially your Daddy, are a ton of fun! I have to go now though, but it was nice seeing you!"  
"Wait, where are you going?" Reagan asks Charles as he begins to walk away.  
"To a crime scene, for a case." Charles replies.  
"Oh, okay, you go!" Reagan says with a smile, turning towards her parents. "Are you guys going to go to a crime scene?"  
"Well, now that I'm looking at this, I think so." Jake replies, studying one of his cases.  
"Oh cool, can I come?" Reagan asks.  
"Oh man, I don't know about that, Rey." Jake replies, looking at Amy. "Can she, Ames?"  
"No." Amy replies, looking at Reagan. "Sorry, mi amor."  
"Why not?" Reagan asks, sitting down on the floor, her eyes watering.  
"In a crime scene, you can't really disturb anything... like, you can't touch it and stuff like that." Jake says, walking over and kneeling down in front of her. "I wish you could come, but I really think only cops should be there."  
"Okay." Reagan replies, looking down and avoiding eye contact with her dad. The tears were about to spill, and she didn't want her parents to see her cry over something so silly. Amy could tell exactly what was happening.  
"Hey Rey, why don't you go and say hi to Captain Holt?" Amy asks her in order to distract her before things get out of hand. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."  
"Alright." Reagan replies, getting up and walking towards the captain's office. She opens the door and pokes her head in, seeing Holt at his desk typing something. "Hi." He looks up from his laptop to see her.  
"Oh, hello, Reagan." Captain Holt says to her, shutting his laptop. "I see that your parents brought you here."  
"Yeah." She says, shutting the door behind her. "Mommy said to come say hi to you." She pulls up a chair to Holt's desk, and she sits down in front of him. She reaches over and starts playing with his little pride flag. "Why are polices so boring?"  
"First of all, if your mother heard you say 'polices,' she would not be pleased." Captain Holt replies. "Secondly, Boring? Why do you say that?"  
"Mommy and Daddy are always working." Reagan says to Holt. "They're always writing stuff down. All the time! My friends at school say that police officers are cool, and they're like superheroes, but this doesn't seem super to me."  
"That is because you are not even seeing the half of it." Holt says to her. "It is cool. They are like superheroes."  
"Why?"  
Before Holt can answer her question, Jake walks in.  
"Captain—" He looks down to see Reagan. "Oh, hi Rey! Having fun with Holt?"  
"No." Reagan replies, giving her dad an attitude on purpose.  
"Sorry sweetheart, you're gonna have to spend some more time with him." Jake says to her before looking back up at Holt. "The suspects are meeting with their supplier in thirty minutes, so Amy and I are going to go and bust them."  
"Alright, Peralta." Holt replies.  
"Bye, Rey!" Jake says with a smile, waving at his daughter.  
"Bye, Daddy." She replies before he shuts the door.  
"See Reagan, that's what your parents do." Captain Holt explains. "Right now, they are going to catch a very bad guy."  
"Woah."  
"They take the bad, unsafe people away so that all of the good people can be safe." Holt explains even further.  
"But wait..." Reagan trails off. "So, if the people are bad, are Mommy and Daddy safe with the unsafe guy?"  
"No, they're not." Holt replies. "But that's their job. They risk their own safety for that of others."  
"Oh wow." Reagan replies. "That's kinda scary."  
"But it is for the good of everyone else." Captain Holt tells the little girl. "And that is what makes what your parents do amazing."

Jake and Amy sit in the crowd of the entire classes' parents behind the crowd of tiny first graders, waiting for their daughter's turn to finally come.  
"Alrighty, Reagan, you're up!" Her teacher announces.  
"Finally, something about an interesting job!" Jake says, a little too loudly. "Who cares about bank tellers? MacKayla Jones' mom was lame!"  
"Jake." Amy says, pointing him to his left. Jake slowly turns to see a woman glaring at him.  
"Oh, hey Mrs. Jones." He says with a smile. "How are you?" She doesn't reply. "Good talk."  
"Hi!" They hear their daughter's voice call, turning their attention toward her. "I'm Reagan Santiago-Peralta. My Mommy and Daddy are Sergeant Amy Santiago and Detective Jacob Peralta of the NYPD." Jake's heart swells at his daughter's adorable voice, especially how cute she sounds when she says _Peralta_. "They work at the 99th Precinct here in Brooklyn. My Mommy became a cop because of my abuelo, Victor Santiago. As soon as he got here from Cuba he became an police officer, eventually becoming a detective. My Daddy became a police officer because he loved cool police stuff when he was a kid like me! And I agree now, police stuff is cool!" Both Jake and Amy smile widely at this. They're glad she finally understand their job. "I went to the Nine-Nine with my parents the other day, and I got to see what they did. At first it seemed boring, but then they left, and they came back after they captured a ton of bad guys! They caught like five at the same time! So awesome!"  
"Yes, we're awesome!" Jake whispers to Amy, celebrating.  
"Hell yeah we are!" She whispers back.  
"Their captain told me that they risk they're lives everyday for their jobs, you know, to keep us safe." Reagan adds, and then her tone saddens. "So, one day, Mommy or Daddy might not come home. But they're okay with that, because they get to protect us." Jake and Amy both sigh softly, glancing at each other for a second. They really don't want Reagan to have to think about that stuff, especially just at the age of six, but they're glad she understands nonetheless. "Mommy wants to become a police captain one day. That's awesome. She's amazing, she can do it! And according to the Captain, Daddy's the best detective in the precinct."  
"You hear that, Ames?" Jake whispers. "Holt says I'm the best!"  
"Doesn't count!" Amy whispers back, nudging him. "I'm a sergeant, not a detective!"  
"Whatever!" Jake whispers back, nudging her the same way he nudged him.  
"So that's all about my Mommy and Daddy the police officers!" Reagan says. "The have cool jobs! Who knows, maybe one day I'll be Detective Reagan Peralta!" Jake and Amy's hearts practically explode. Not only did she say _Peralta_ in that adorable voice of hers, but she's thinking about pursuing their career. "Bye!" Then she walks off the mini-stage and back to her spot on the ground.  
"Alright guys, everyone give it up for Reagan, Detective Peralta, and Sergeant Santiago!" Reagan's teacher calls out. Reagan looks back at Jake and Amy with a smile, and Amy gives her a thumbs up which she returns with one of her own.

As they walk out of the school, Amy has to take a call from Captain Holt, so it's just Jake and Reagan for a while. She's sitting on his shoulders, her head rested on his.  
"Rey, do you seriously want to be a detective or were you just saying that?" Jake asks.  
"I think I do." Reagan replies. Jake smiles, nothing but pure joy coursing throughout his body. "It's awesome! You get to protect people."  
"Yeah." Jake replies. "You do." He pauses, stops walking, and pulls Reagan off his shoulders and places her on the sidewalk. He kneels down to meet her eye level. "But you have to promise me something first." She nods.  
"What is it?" She asks her father.  
"If you are going to be a cop, you're going to be a good one, okay?" Jake tells her. "Don't judge anyone, not even if they're like your primary suspect or if you're one hundred percent sure they're the perp..." He trails off when he sees slight confusion on her face. A few words must've thrown the six year old off, which doesn't surprise him. If she had understood everything he said he would be more freaked out. "By all that I mean if the person did it. You can't judge them by the color of their skin or where they're from. You can't judge them based on if they are a boy or a girl. You can't judge them based on who they love. You have to treat everyone with equal amounts of respect."  
"I will." Reagan replies with a nod. "Obviously. Not doing that would be mean, and I'm not mean, Daddy."  
"Pinky promise?" Jake asks, holding his pinky in front of her.  
"Pinky promise!" Reagan exclaims, wrapping her pinky around Jake's.  
"What are you guys pinky swearing on?" Amy asks, finally catching up to them.  
"Daddy told me to be a good cop when I grow up." Reagan says with a smile. "I'm not going to judge anyone badly!"  
"So you really do want to be a detective, huh?" Amy asks her with a smile.  
"Yeah!" Reagan replies. "You guys look like you have fun, and you get to save people! You're just like superheroes."  
"Who knows." Amy replies. "Maybe one day you'll be working with us at the Nine-Nine."  
"By then you'd be Captain, Ames, so it might be a little weird to have to go to work and do everything your mom says." Jake argues, making Amy smile even wider.  
"Shut up." She nudges him, giggling. "You really think I'll make Captain?"  
"Of course!" Jake replies. "You're Captain material."  
"And do you think I can be a detective?" Reagan chimes in with a goofy grin.  
"Of course, Rey." Jake replies. "The NYPD is already looking forward to having you, Detective Reagan Peralta."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this??? this is mostly for the 'to sex with amy' gc on twitter because they encouraged me to post this. also,a member of that gc, moni, for her twentieth birthday!! go give her work some love, she's an excellent writer. (her account on here is spicymoni) happy birthday!! hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
